


Jamais vu

by an_aphorism



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Body Exploration, Bottom Keith, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Erogenous Zones, Haptic Feedback, Hyperesthesia, Licking, Light Angst, M/M, Mind Meld, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Purring Keith (Voltron), Reverse Knot, Sex Talk, Soft filth, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_aphorism/pseuds/an_aphorism
Summary: Keith is ready to get into bed with Shiro, but it has never occurred to him there might be more Galra in him than he previously realized.Or, it's never too late to get a sex-talk about your unusual, non-human biology, and figure out how to make it work for you and your bedmate.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 82
Kudos: 741





	Jamais vu

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT ABO, but it does contain a lot of non-human biology, so read those tags! 
> 
> This fic also starts with an awkward sex scene gone wrong. Neither of the boys hurt each other, but if you're sensitive to a bedroom time going wrong, here's a warning to you. There is no sexual trauma in this fic, happy endings only.

They’ve been taking it slow, but the kisses on the couch this evening had turned into a more horizontal grind and they had moved to the bedroom for a proper make out. After weeks of kisses and dates and peacetime, Keith finally wants more. He wants—

“Shi,” the name is caught off his lips by Shiro.

“Hm?”

“I want,” Keith arches his body meaningfully, pressing their hips together. They’re still wearing all their clothing, but Keith’s been teasing the back of his neck, and so Shiro’s hard.

“Yeah?” Shiro’s eyes are dark as his fingers wander down to the hem of Keith’s shirt.

There’s a clumsy fumbling then as they both start tearing at each other’s clothing. Keith elbows Shiro and the man laughs, they come back together with smiling kisses that are just perfect. Keith doesn’t know how he got this lucky.

“You’re gorgeous,” Shiro says, pressing him back into the sheets with kiss after kiss. They slide from soft to filthy as Shiro’s hand drags down Keith’s belly.

“So are you, have you _seen_ you?”

There’s a rumbly laugh as Shiro kisses the corner of his mouth, then his cheek. “What do you want, exactly now?”

“Touch me,” Keith bares his neck and takes his arms off Shiro to recline in the bed. The delicate skin of his inner elbows is just in reach and—

Shiro’s fingers instead continue to drop and then wrap around his cock. His soft, completely un-aroused cock. Keith’s eyes flicker down in confusion, surely Shiro knows this is different from porn…?

“No,” Keith says with a smile. He raises an arm up from the bed on offer. “Touch me.”

Shiro frowns and then, “I am…?”

His huge hand moves on Keith’s soft cock, but it’s a caressing sensation and nothing more. It won’t do much else for Keith until Shiro warms him up. Keith reaches down and draws Shiro’s hand away.

“Sorry,” Shiro says. For the first time in their intimacies he looks uncertain, and it rattles Keith. Surely Shiro’s had sex before? He’s had experience?

It’s not really a conversation Keith wants to dive into now, especially not if Shiro’s already that shaken. He should just lead and follow up on that later. “No worries,” Keith says with a soft smile, taking their joined hands over to the naked crease of his elbow. “Touch,” he says.

Shiro does.

His fingers drag over that sensitive patch of skin, and Keith’s whole body nearly shivers. For the first time real heat begins to drip into his veins, and it’s a heady rush. He sighs and closes his eyes, reaching his other hand up to the back of Shiro’s neck to pet the spot there.

But then Shiro’s fingers skirt away. They trail up Keith’s arm and shoulder, making circles down to his nipple. It’s nice, that touching, but not what Keith wants. Keith wants it where it’ll light up all his nerves and make his cock hard.

Maybe this is part of Shiro’s style, this strange teasing?

He scrapes a nail across the back of Shiro’s neck and tries to be patient. He feels the man’s hands across his nipples and down his belly. He touches and touches but never once goes back and _touches_. Shiro kisses down to his throat and for one breathless moment Keith thinks okay, this is—this is—

It isn’t. Shiro bites and sucks the side of his throat, and goes no further.

“Fuck,” Keith hisses, pent up. “Shiro.” He’s not proud of the whine in his voice.

Shiro backs up and looks at his face, and then down to where Keith’s cock is still mostly soft. “Am I doing something wrong?”

Keith takes a deep breath and lets it out. From the befuddled look on Shiro’s face, clearly that awkward sex conversation needs to happen now.

“Shiro, have you had sex before?”

It’s clear by the way Shiro leans away from him and sits up that this was not the direction he thought Keith was going in. “Um, yeah,” then his expression changes. “Oh! Is this your first…? Oh baby, I should have asked, are you—“

Keith holds a swift hand up to stop Shiro from stumbling into another unnecessary apology. “No. No. I’ve had partners. That’s not— I just meant—“ He has to look away then, the awkwardness between them is growing by the second. They’re both still nude, and Keith doesn’t know how to carefully phrase the concern he has. He runs a hand through his hair. “Uh. You just—“

He stops, the words won’t come out. It’s quickly becoming an agony. Shiro is the love of his life, so how can he look at that wonderful face and tell him that possibly, maybe he’s a little bit bad at sex? Of all the potential dramas to come up in their new relationship, Keith never would have pegged this one to start with.

But of course their lives have always been so unpredictable.

The silence has stretched to a horrendous degree. “Are you not… into this?” Shiro asks quietly.

“What!” Keith reaches and grabs at Shiro’s hand. “No I am. Into you. Completely. Um, it’s just… your technique. You were doing some of the porn stuff and uh… I need you to touch me, not like they do it, but really.” He highlights this by sliding his own hand up to Shiro’s elbow and caressing the skin there. The man doesn’t so much as bat an eyelash.

“Porn stuff?” Shiro’s face is complete befuddlement. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand, was I going too fast?”

Fast is the exact opposite of Keith’s issue. “No, you just weren’t touching me to turn me on.”

“I don’t turn you on?”

The hurt then on Shiro’s face scores Keith to the quick. “No! No! I mean yes! I— augh!” Keith presses his face into his hands with a moan. “How am I fucking this up.” He presses fingers to his eyes and then pulls them away and looks at Shiro straight on. “Okay, so I love you, I want to have sex with you, I don’t think you know what to do…? Um. And that’s fine, I can teach you. Porn like… isn’t accurate at all. Do you uh… touch yourself?”

“Yeah,” Now there’s a flush rising on Shiro’s cheeks. “But I don’t understand what you’re saying.”

“You have to warm yourself up, right?” Keith slides his hand back around his own neck to touch the spot there as if in demonstration.

Shiro’s eyes are watchful, but his expression is still unsettled. “Sure,” he says slowly. “Maybe you could be more specific. Where, exactly, should I be touching?”

“You know, the spots,” Keith says.

“What spots?” There’s something shifting in Shiro then. His shoulders go up and there’s a widening of his eyes. The confusion has been wiped away in turn for shock.

“The…” Keith turns his elbows out toward Shiro and they both look down and then back at each other. “You don’t—“

“I don’t—“

They say it simultaneously, a plate shift of shock rippling between them.

It unspools further for Keith. A lifetime of small things that had annoyed or confused him. Moments that he’d brushed away and forgotten because he couldn’t be bothered, because there was always something bigger in his life that had demanded more attention. But this one shift has made it all fall into place, because Keith's only other human partner had performed just as Shiro had, and Keith had written him off at the time as unskilled. He’d assumed the man was taking his cues from porn and _everyone_ said porn was unrealistic.

Keith had never considered that for him it might be _more_ unrealistic than for everyone else.

The horror of it drops though Keith, cold and disruptive. He’d come to terms with so much of his alien heritage, he just hadn’t considered—

“I—“ Keith stumbles up from the bed, heart pounding.

“Keith, it’s okay!”

Shiro stands too, hands raised to placate, but Keith can barely hear him. Hurriedly he grabs his clothing and tugs them on, mind swirling.

He’s half Galra. _Half_. He should have thought about this. Should have assumed that _some_ part of him had to take after Mom. He looks so human, it had to go somewhere.

“Keith!” Shiro’s hand tries to wrap carefully around the crook of Keith’s elbow, but the flash of sensation he gets then is too much.

He tears himself away. “I haveta—“ He can barely breathe as he stalks out of the bedroom and to the door. All Keith knows is that he needs to flee. He needs to go be alone with this information.

Because never for one moment of his life had he considered that the problem was him. He’d been so certain that the media he’d seen, the one— now two— bad sex experiences had been just flukes. He’d been so certain in his own self that he hadn’t even considered—

But Shiro didn’t have arousal spots, or at least not the ones that Keith had. He didn’t have them because humans didn’t have them. Porn didn’t include them because it wasn’t a human thing.

Shiro didn’t understand what Keith needed because their bodies didn’t work the same way. Shiro was human and Keith was—

Keith wasn’t human.

He fled.

##

Keith hasn’t used the storage closet in a long time. It was a point of pride when the PTSD had become manageable enough that he didn’t need to break off in the middle of the day and come here.

Now, standing in the small, dark space Keith laughs bitterly at himself. Of all the things to drive him back, this is the most ridiculous.

He breathes and breathes, pressing his forehead against the cool metal wall. The closet smells of cleaning supplies and dust, and it’s a distracting sort of comfort. He tries to calm the fractious feeling inside his chest.

It’s stupid to be so worked up about this. He’s known he was part Galra for a while now, and he’d even grown to sort of like that. Keith had always been different, and it had been a relief in the end to know why. To know it hadn’t been some defect of his personality.

But then, like this, it takes him back to those early days when he had had first learned about his heritage. It had been a heavy burden. Back then the Galra were only the enemy. Before Kolivan and Krolia, the only thing Keith knew of the Galra was how they had tortured Shiro and taken his arm. To be a Galra was to be alien, monstrous, brutal.

This is a similar but different cut. It’s something separating him and Shiro and… is that something Shiro wants?

He knows Shiro cares for him, he knows what they have is solid and real, but here in the closet he can’t help how the worries creep. How much more is there in him that’s different? And is it too much? Is he _too_ different?

Keith knows from all their previous discussions on trauma after nightmares that if Keith hadn’t fled, he would be having these worries talked out with Shiro right now. He knows he should have stayed and not come here to twist the knife in his own gut, but it had just been too much, too shocking. He’d needed to flee like some wounded animal, too afraid yet to be soothed.

So he stands in the closet, breathing to a count, trying to get a hold of himself. He presses against the cold wall, lets it seep the heat off his skin.

After a while there’s a rap on the door.

“Keith?”

He’d expected Shiro, but it’s Kolivan’s gruff voice instead. The sheer surprise has him reaching to open the door.

Sure enough there’s Kolivan in the corridor, alone. His face is expressionless, as if finding Keith curled inside a supply closet isn’t anything new.

“Krolia said I might find you here.”

Keith doesn’t even bother wondering how his mom would know about this hiding space. Shiro doesn’t know about it, but then again Shiro’s not a master spy with overbearing mothering instincts. Shiro must have called her though, and she called Kolivan.

Keith pulls himself up straight, and hopes he looks not as much of a mess as he feels. “Uh huh.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

Kolivan makes humming sound. “Yes, me either. But it’s this or you have to call Krolia, and from what she alluded to, it might be less awkward talking to me than your mother?”

Keith thinks about this. Growing up as an orphan had gotten him out of the awkward sex-talk-with-your-parents, and now as an adult he’s not exactly eager to cash in on it.

Kolivan must see it on his face, because he steps out of the doorway and gestures. “Come on, we’ll go to my rooms.”

They walk through the deserted halls in silence. Kolivan sends off a message, presumably to his mom or Shiro, and Keith doesn’t ask. It’s better if they both know he’s okay, he never wants them to go through the kind of worry they both experienced during the war.

Kolivan’s rooms are tidy and dark, and the man only bothers to turn on one low light in the living room. It helps to keep the atmosphere relaxed.

“Sit,” he directs, and then heads for the kitchen. There’s some sounds, and then Kolivan returns with two glasses filled halfway with a blue liquid.

“Kahsha,” Kolivan says as he sets down the drink. “Figured we might need it for this.”

Keith takes a sip and it’s sweet, but with that bite of alcohol. Leagues better than Coran’s stuff.

“So how much did my mother say?”

“Just that there had been a misunderstanding about your biology, and she regretfully had not considered covering it during your time in the quantum abyss.”

It’s true that they’d talked a lot in that time. Keith had been still new in the knowledge of his biology, and he’d had so many questions. Krolia had patiently, and in complete detail, given him the history and social background of Galra life. It had been the only other time, outside of time spent with Shiro, that Keith had felt wholly himself. All the oddities that had made Keith stick out were well known as Galra traits, and often prized. A childhood spent out in the desert learning to stalk and hunt and navigate were the very things kits were encouraged to do. His sicknesses that never seemed to be cured by human medicine were because they were Galran flus.

More than just meeting Krolia, letting her teach him the ways of the Galra had been like coming home. It had made him whole in a way nothing else ever had.

But they’d never covered sex. Keith’s body had always looked human, appeared like every other nude male he’d seen.

“I didn’t think… I didn’t know…” Keith looked away from Kolivan. He wasn’t necessarily shy on the topic of sex, but he hated to admit he didn’t know something.

“How would you? Do you not appear almost wholly Human?”

Keith nodded. “Yeah. I just,” he sighs, “I didn’t mean to run out on Shiro. I was just surprised. I thought everyone had… spots.”

Now that Keith looks, really looks, he can see how the Galran style of clothing matches better. More often than not the back of their necks, elbows and knees are covered. Keith had questioned the strangeness of so much human clothing leaving such sensitive areas bared.

Now he knows it’s because they don’t have them.

“Xilth Glands. Not even all Galra do, depending on mix,” Kolivan says. “But yes, it’s a Galra trait. I’ve… read that humans work differently.”

The stiff way that Kolivan says it makes Keith laugh. He remembers the way Shiro had tried to touch him, the same way they did in porn. “You know,” Keith says, “I’ve seen Human porn all my life and just assumed it was performance and that’s why they never really touched the glands, but it turns out that’s accurate for humans, and I just… never considered that it was me who was wrong?”

“You’re not wrong,” Kolivan says. “And why would you ever have considered that your body was different? Did you not, for the majority of your life, think yourself completely Human?”

Keith shrugs and picks up the glass.

“You were left woefully without anyone to teach you,” Kolivan continues. “Frankly it’s amazing you’re so well adjusted, considering. And your previous bedroom partners, I assume it’s been an equally… unfortunate outcome?”

“I just thought they were bad. But then Arzin was great, and of course he was, because he’s Galra— _fuck_.” Keith snaps his mouth shut, realizing too late that maybe confessing to which of the Blades Keith has had friendly relations with in front of his boss-slash-father-figure is in poor taste.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.”

“Sorry.”

Kolivan smiles and waves him off. “It’s truly not an issue. Galra are laid back about such matters. We place a lot of stock in bondmates, but spending time with partners beforehand is encouraged. Space is cold and vast, being there for one another is important to health and wellbeing.”

Keith nods. He’s heard a version of that from Krolia. He’d thought at the time about Shiro, how once their friendship had bloomed to include touching it had been like Keith couldn’t get enough. He’d wanted to practically rub himself on Shiro. He’d even said that to his mom who had laughed and given him a knowing smile. She’d known then something that had taken Keith the rest of the war to figure out.

 _Bondmates_.

That’s another thing he needs to talk to Shiro about.

“So since your mother missed that part of your education," Kolivan says, "is there anything you want to know?”

##

Following that is an awkward and uncomfortable conversation in which Keith finally understands what everyone in middle school was bemoaning when their parents gave them sex ed. But even that thought has a strange undercurrent of warmth to it. Keith never thought he would have this, and even as excruciating as it is, it also makes him feel like he belongs. So much of his life was spent as an orphan, but he isn’t one anymore. Far from it.

Kolivan starts with the basics, some of which overlap what Keith knows from human biology. Some are very different, like the glands. He goes through bodily changes and adult behaviors, including an overview of reproduction biology which Keith has explored on himself, but never considered that humans… were different.

Kolivan stays out of the finer details, which is just as well. The phantom of why this conversation is taking place hangs above them in the room. Keith’s an adult and not ashamed that he’s had partners, or will be using this knowledge with Shiro very soon, but there’s still something weird about it. The parent angle.

To Keith’s datapad Kolivan sends the standard manuals for Galra biology, and then gives him a dead-eyed stare. “And you might want to take a look at Galran pornography. I suspect it might better suit you.”

Keith chokes on the last of the drink and Kolivan smiles knowingly.

“Did you just wait for me to take a sip?”

The Galra laughs. “I admit, I never had kits of my own. It’s a unique pleasure to do this now.”

“If your next thrill is to give Shiro the shovel talk, don’t bother. Mom already got that one covered and she’s way scarier.” Keith wipes his mouth to clean up the alcohol spill.

“What’s a shovel talk?”

Keith snorts. “Nope! I think that’s enough awkwardness for one night,” he stands up and Kolivan joins him.

“Very well. Thank you for coming and talking. Truly I appreciated doing this, even as… uncomfortable as it can be.”

He’s still a little stiff, but Keith can tell that Kolivan means it. He’s not one to mince words. “Thanks for coming to find me.”

Kolivan nods. “Anytime. Are you feeling better?”

Surprisingly Keith finds he is. The anxiety of before has washed away and left him tired, but calmer in his own skin.

Shiro is everything to him, and not even death could pull them apart. A difference in biology is challenging maybe, but it’s nothing they can’t handle. And now he knows what they’re facing. That helps.

“I think so.”

Kolivan steps forward then and wraps his arms around Keith. “I cannot imagine how difficult it must be to be so unique. You have always been brave and strong, but it is okay to falter.”

Keith squeezes him back and then they part. There’s heat across Keith’s cheeks at the words, they’re too tender for how unguarded Keith is tonight.

“Just feels a little silly now.”

Kolivan slides a hand across his back to guide him to the door. It’s a steadying weight. “Knowledge is everything, you know that one well. When we do not have it…”

Keith remembers then some of the first words he heard from the Blade. _Knowledge or death._

The space between that and this sits for a moment in the room. This is certainly a less dire circumstance, but the idea still stands.

“Thank you,” Keith says again.

Kolivan’s hand lifts off his back. “Goodnight Keith.”

##

Keith walks the quiet corridors back to Shiro’s room. He knocks and Shiro is there in an instant, opening the door. He’s dressed but his hair is a wreck, like he’s been running his hand through it.

“Keith!”

“Hey,” Keith says with a small smile. “Can we talk?”

Shiro guides him into the living room, but for once doesn’t try to touch him. Keith hates that he’s made his boyfriend so unsure.

“I’m sorry I ran out,” he starts with. Shiro has purposefully left space between them, and Keith scoots to close it. “It wasn’t you, I freaked out.”

The stiffness of Shiro’s shoulders dips a little. “No, no it’s okay. You needed some space, you don’t have to apologize for it.”

“Embarrassing really. Um. All of it. I was really convinced that you didn’t know what you were doing.”

He peeks up at Shiro who is watching him patiently. There’s a slight tip up of his mouth. “Yes, and quite mad about it.”

Keith snorts, looking away. “Well from my perspective you just kept teasing me. It was incredibly frustrating.”

There’s a sound of amusement from Shiro. “So no teasing, got it.”

Keith bumps his shoulder. “Oh shut up, you know what I mean.”

“Uh huh.” Shiro bumps him back. There’s a beat of silence and then, “so… not as human as you thought?”

The careful phrasing is intention, and Keith feels a surge of love for this man. He’s always so, so careful with Keith. “Definitely not,” Keith says. “I ended up talking to Kolivan.”

“I called Krolia,” Shiro says. “Sorry. I also kind of freaked out.”

Keith reaches out for Shiro’s metal hand and links their fingers. “No, no. It was good. I would rather you do that than worry. And in the end it was helpful. We had a good talk.”

Shiro squeezes his hand. “A sex talk?”

It’s a little teasing, and Keith takes the invitation to cross the rest of the distance between them, burying himself in Shiro’s chest. Immediately the free hand curls around Keith. “Better late than never,” he mumbles into Shiro’s shirt.

The man laughs and drops a kiss in his hair. “I’m proud of you, that’s no small task.”

Keith lets go of Shiro’s hand to give him a proper hug. “It was just as awkward as everyone says.”

More laughter and Shiro squeezes him. “Good.”

Keith swats him.

“And what did we learn?”

Shiro nuzzles his hair, kissing the tip of his ear. Keith leans into it, letting the softness of this press the last of his fearful pieces back together.

“You and I are very different.”

There’s a hum of interest. “Are we?”

Keith takes a deep breath and then, curled in Shiro’s arms, decides to do the scariest part. “I’m afraid you’ll think we’re too different.”

“You’ve always been different,” Shiro says, “and I’ve always loved you for it.”

Keith groans fondly. “Why do you have to say shit like that?”

One of the hands on his back strokes from the bottom of his spine up. “Because it’s true.”

Keith pushes out of the secure hold to meet Shiro’s eyes. The man looks at him steadily and besotted. “I love you so fucking much,” Keith says, then draws Shiro down for a hard, molten kiss.

This thing is still the same between them. Shiro loves him and he loves Shiro. Kissing him, touching him, is still just as tremendous as it’s always been. Not the war or the galaxy or even Keith’s biology could take that from them. He licks into Shiro’s mouth, sliding further onto his lap. Shiro is soft and warm under him, holding him tight but letting him explore.

Their kisses are a little messy with how much fire Keith is pouring into them. He can’t help himself. Every time Keith has faltered this man was there to catch him, to keep him on stable ground. No one has even come close to the kind of astonishing, wondrous presence of Takashi Shirogane.

And he’s all Keith’s.

The thought is enough to have him pouring himself into Shiro’s mouth, kissing and kissing and trying desperately to convey what is burning hot inside him. He’d do anything for this man, everything.

He presses into Shiro, kissing and biting and _wanting—_

“Fuck, baby,” Shiro puffs out between kisses. Shiro never curses, and to get it now is like an extra little twist of pleasure. “So we’re good?”

Keith licks his reddened lower lip. The taste of him is becoming stronger by the second. _Hyperesthesia_ , Kolivan had called it.

It makes him laugh now to know its name. “Yeah,” he says, and licks Shiro’s cheek. He should taste like salty sweat, but it’s starting to transition for Keith into that bland, sort-of-sweet taste. “We’re good.”

Shiro’s eyes are on him, “So are you going to teach me then? I want to please you.”

A large hand trails up his side and to Keith’s arm. It pauses before his elbow as if to ask. Keith turns his elbows out. “They’re called Xilth Glands,” he uses one hand to circle a small area on the inside crook of his elbow. “On the inside of my elbows, the back of my knees and—“ For the third one he takes Shiro’s human hand and wraps it around to the back of his neck just at the bottom hairline. “Here.”

“And they’re like erogenous zones?” Shiro’s finger moves over the back of his neck.

Immediately it’s like a lightning bolt down Keith’s spine. He arches into Shiro, a garbled sound falling from his mouth. Shiro’s other hand tightens on him to keep him steady and he swears lowly. It takes Keith a moment to recover. The first few touches to those spots are always _so_ much.

“Kinda,” he says eventually. His voice is already deeper. “They’re… more intense than I think humans have? And uh…” He looks down to see his pants are already obviously tented. “You have to touch them for…”

“Ah,” Shiro says. His cheeks are just as flushed as Keith feels. “What else?”

“Galra have hyperesthesia during sex.” Keith leans back into Shiro feeling overheated just from that one touch. Shiro’s fingers don’t move back over the gland, but they stay beside it as if at any point they could—

The idea of Shiro actually informed teasing him now makes Keith a little woozy. He presses his face to Shiro’s shoulder, breathing him in. “It’s where everything’s more intense.”

“The licking?”

Shiro says it just as Keith’s tongue has dipped out to taste the base of his throat. “You taste amazing,” Keith says. “Too weird?”

“No,” Shiro says, “good intense?”

“Great intense,” Keith licks him again. The flavor is getting sharper by degrees. It’s impossible to describe other than _pink._

“What else?”

Keith thinks of what else Kolivan told him, what else he knows of his own body. In his head he’s separated everything that didn’t show up in Human porn, so it’s easier now to see where their differences lie. “I have to show you the rest.”

Shiro’s thumb slips across the back of his neck at that. It’s another sharp jolt of pleasure, but this time Keith grinds himself on Shiro’s lap and sucks on his throat to try and contain his reaction. The smell and taste of Shiro are compliments to the shivery heat running through him.

“Shit, I didn’t mean— _fuck_ baby that’s hot.”

Keith pants as the intensity fades. He’s been with Galra before, men who’d known well about the glands and touched them, but it had never felt like this. It had never felt quite so _much_. “We should go to the bedroom,” Keith suggests.

In an instant Shiro has hiked him up and carried him out of the living room. Keith lets out a whuff of laughter and loops his hands over Shiro’s shoulders. “You know,” he says, emboldened by Shiro’s reaction, “Kolivan suggested watching Galran porn.”

Then suddenly Keith has been thrown down on the bed and Shiro is atop him, devouring his mouth hungrily. The heat explodes between them, heady, and Keith doesn’t even notice Shiro’s hands slipping down from his ass and to the back of his knees.

Shiro rubs him there through the fabric, and catches the sounds that spill from Keith’s mouth. It’s duller with the barrier, but Keith still feels it move through him. He’s completely hard in his pants and he wants, _wants_ —

“I want you,” Shiro growls. “Whatever that means. Anything. _Keith_.”

Keith’s never watched porn with a partner before, but suddenly it’s all he can think about. It’s exciting, the prospect of exploring this part together. It’ll be a first for both of them, and so he wants to drag it out, wants this experimentation.

Keith kisses him again and then grinds against him. “Turn on the holoscreen,” he says.

Shiro’s slow to get off him, taking kiss after kiss. Eventually Keith has to swat him gently. Shiro makes a put-upon groan, but rolls off and reaches for the finger scanner to turn it on. Keith takes the opportunity to pull off his shirt and then unbutton and strip his pants.

When Shiro turns back, his expression quickly goes dark, eyes dipping down Keith’s body. This time Keith is hard and flushed in the sheets, ready for him.

“Going to join me Captain?”

There’s a minor tussle then where Shiro attacks him with more wet, hot kisses and Keith tries simultaneously to divest him of his clothing. They end up tangled, but eventually Keith does get it all off. Shiro’s muscles are always a thing to behold, and never more than now when he’s about to be pressed up against them.

“So about the _rest,”_ Shiro says meaningfully, one finger dancing close to the crook of Keith’s arm. He’s propped up above Keith.

“Is it okay if we watch…?”

Shiro looks at him seriously then and drops a kiss on his cheek. “Absolutely. Should we sit up?”

Keith nods and they adjust a little to better see the holoscreen. Shiro reclines on bed and Keith tucks himself up against Shiro’s bare side. The arousal is still thrumming in his veins and they’re both hard, but it’s sort of cozy to set up like this. Keith lays his head on Shiro’s chest and navigates with the remote to the search engine.

It’s not particularly hard to find a video site with alien porn. Keith sorts by species. Since they know nothing else, Shiro suggests to sort by hits and just pick one. With anyone else the experience might be embarrassing, but Keith is curled up against Shiro, and scrolling through the videos to choose one feels kind of fun. Sexy. He finds one where the clip looks interesting and hits play.

Shiro’s hand pets through his hair, and now that Keith’s aroused, the sensation does a lot more for him. He sighs, drawing idle shapes on Shiro’s stomach.

On the screen the two men are on a bed. Neither of them are aroused, but they’re both already naked. It starts, as most porn videos do, with some light kissing.

They watch as it begins to move to heavier petting, and one of the men is laid down on the bed. The man reclining then offers the inside of his arms, the glands. There’s a sound of approval from the other man, and a searing kiss. Keith doesn’t miss the fingers that slide down to touch the man, so he expects it when the man on the bottom arches and gasps.

“Feels that good, huh?” Shiro whispers. It’s just above Keith’s head, and Keith tilts to look at him.

“Yeah,” he says back, soft.

“They all feel the same?”

Keith opens his mouth to tell him yes, but then catches himself. He’s not exactly sure, he can’t say he’s ever tried to categorize them. “I don’t know.”

Shiro’s hand moves Keith’s hair off his neck. “Can I?”

Keith nods.

Slowly Shiro feels around for the spot on the back of his neck. Even knowing its coming Keith can’t brace for it. He curls into Shiro with a whimpered cry, hands tightening into Shiro’s hip while he rubs himself against him.

Shiro lets out a deep breath. “Okay,” he says, and reaches down for Keith’s elbow.

This one is similar, building on the last touch, but definitely not quite as deep. “Less than,” Keith gasps, looking at Shiro's intense gae. “That one is less.”

The last one requires Keith to bend his leg up so Shiro can reach it. When Shiro touches behind his knee, Keith’s whole body jerks, and he can feel wetness blurt from his cock. The precome smears against Shiro’s hip messily. “Fuck,” Keith says when he can breathe again. “Same as the first.”

“Good,” Shiro says, he sounds dazed.

On the screen the two men are exploring each other likewise. One has bent to put his mouth to the crook of one elbow and is sucking. The other man is clutching the sheets hard, panting and fucking his hard cock against the man’s belly.

Keith’s never even _thought_ about putting a mouth on the glands. Even his Galra partners had only really used their hands to warm him up.

“Can I—“ is as far as Shiro gets before Keith has raised his arm up to offer to him.

Shiro meets his eyes and takes his arm, slowly raising the crook to his mouth. Keith doesn’t even _breathe_. The only sound in the room is the holoscreen, the men kissing and touching each other. Then Shiro puts his mouth to Keith’s skin.

The touch is similar to hands, but when Shiro sucks it’s—

It’s like everything goes spangled and white for a second. Keith makes some sound, he knows he does, his body arching and _hot, hot, hot._ It’s impossibly good, strangely good. It winds through his whole body like it’s too big to contain.

“ _Fucking hell_ ,” he grates when language comes back. “Do it again.”

Shiro’s eyes are black on him, watching with a greed that only adds to Keith’s pleasure. His mouth is red and wet when he lowers it back down.

Keith tries to control the reaction, but he just can’t. Shiro sucks at the spot and it’s the best thing he’s ever felt. Bar none. He moans, low and long, nails scraping on Shiro’s belly.

“This is so much fucking better than human biology,” Shiro says. He’s looking at Keith like he wants to _consume_ him. Keith would very much like to be consumed.

“There’s more,” Keith says.

Shiro’s eyes flicker up to the screen behind him and then back down. “Show me.”

It’s a demand now instead of a question, and Keith shivers at that. He turns his head to look at the screen. On it one of the Galra is now on his belly, ass raised. The other man has one hand on the back of the knee, and the other touching his hole. He plays the man like that, touching the gland as he presses a thick finger into his ass.

“I’m different there,” Keith says breathlessly. He pushes up from his sprawl, taking back his arm for support.

“ _Show me_.” Shiro's voice is hard and delicious. Keith feels it spark something in him.

At every turn Shiro has only given him covetous interest, and Keith wants more. Shiro’s into what is different about him, and Keith wants to twist that as far as it will go. He wants Shiro to be as undone as he already feels. That gives him the boldness for what he does next.

On his knees he moves over Shiro, turning himself around to face the holoscreen. He straddles Shiro’s body and then lowers himself down, a more lewd version of the man on the video, baring his ass to Shiro.

Immediately those huge hands come up to grab his ass. “ _Stars_ you’re so gorgeous.”

Keith’s now also very close to a particular part of Shiro’s anatomy that’s been severely neglected. The man's cock is hard and dripping like Keith’s, pressed up against his belly. Keith’s senses are still intensifying, but his mouth begins to water at the deep scent of Shiro here.

Without thinking, he drops down further and presses his face to the pelt of hair just above Shiro’s cock. It’s a delectable scent, and he nuzzles into it, a rumbling purr starting up in his chest. Once he starts it’s like he can’t stop. His senses are all turned up now, and even the touch of rubbing himself against Shiro’s skin feels amazing.

“Mm, feeling good?” Shiro’s hands are petting his backside, gently caressing his soft skin.

“Yeah,” Keith says, licking at Shiro’s hip. “And tastes good.”

“Like what?”

Keith sucks then, the flavor exploding across his tongue. “Like pink and purple. Like a bruise, but good. A little sweet.” It’s just babbling because Keith’s losing himself in it. It’s never been this all-encompassing.

“And what about this?” Shiro’s hands move back to between his legs.

The screen in front of them now has one of the Galra men lining up to fuck the other. It looks, for all intents and purposes, exactly how humans do it. Keith knows better now though.

“Touch me, there.” Keith says. He nuzzles the base of Shiro’s cock, feeling it jump. “It’s hard to explain.”

There’s a shift then, Shiro trying to move. Keith growls and holds him down, licking at the side of Shiro’s cock.

Shiro makes a guttural sound but stops trying to move. “Keith, I need lube—“

“No,” Keith says.

“Keith.”

“I don’t need it.” He says this and follows it up with a lick from base to the tip of Shiro’s cock. At the cockhead he curls his tongue to lap off the wetness gathering there.

Shiro curses. “Baby, if you do that I’m really not going to last.”

Those words do truly penetrate and Keith remembers: Human males can only come once in a session. That again answers so many of his life’s questions.

“Galra don’t need lubricant, not when you touch the glands,” Keith says. True enough on the holoscreen there had been no introduction of lubricant. Now the Galra was pushing into the other, curving over his back.

“Okay,” Shiro says then. The metal hand pulls Keith apart to bare his hole. Keith feels hot all over from being so presented, but if the leaking, red cock beside him is any indication, Shiro is very much into it.

“Open me up,” Keith says.

There is more information that Keith could give to Shiro then, but he’s both distracted by his overflowing senses, and honestly a little greedy to experience Shiro’s honest surprise.

He doesn’t have to wait long. Shiro presses a finger inside him, an easy task with how he’s slicked and ready. Then—

“Wha— _Keith_!” The finger presses deeper into him, and Shiro makes a sound like a strangled man. “What is…?”

“ _Illi_. In Galran. Kind of like cilia?” He moans as Shiro pulls his finger back and pushes in with two. “They're nodes for a partner’s pleasure, to hold them inside.”

And Keith can already feel it beginning to hold, to squeeze on Shiro’s fingers as if it were a cock.

“Is it always like that?” Shiro pulls back his fingers, but this time is more difficult. On the holoscreen the Galra’s are joined, barely moving due to the clutch of the illi. It’s more of a rocking than what Humans do. Keith had always just assumed the actors weren’t turned on to avoid any problems of getting stuck, since Human porn often included a lot of position changes.

“If I’m turned on. Otherwise it’s not. There’s no… anything. There’s a shift.”

Shiro hums and then touches just his rim, smearing wetness. “You’re so amazing.”

The sound of the holoscreen is getting louder, and it draws both their attentions. There the Galra are both nearing their first peak. The rocking has become more fractious, each of them clawing and kissing whatever they can reach. It adds to Keith’s lust, like showing him his own future. He wants it, wants to be with Shiro like that, knowing fully their differences and how little those things matter. He wants Shiro inside him, moaning and inconsolable for how it feels.

“Shiro,” Keith croons, nuzzling his cock again. “Shiro I want—“

Shiro’s thumb rubs once more around his rim. “Yeah,” he says, trailing his hand down the back of Keith’s thigh and to _almost_ the back of his knee. “What do you want?”

Keith can’t even say it. Every part of him snaps to the tease of Shiro’s finger skirting that area. The drown of sensation is washing over him, and he feels powerless before it.

Then Shiro’s finger scrapes across the gland.

A hot breath punches out of Keith and he moans, sliding his mouth messily over Shiro’s cock. He smells of earth and sweet, the spill from the tip is honey on his lips. He laps it up and groans again at the kaleidoscope of flavors and colors in his head. “Like a rainbow, need, _Shiro_ ,” he murmurs, half drunk on it.

And then Shiro is grunting and moving him bodily. “Want you,” he hisses, keeping Keith on his knees but getting up behind him. They’re a mirror image of the video, and Keith can barely keep track with how swirling it’s all becoming. “Want to feel that around my cock,” Shiro says, bullying Keith’s thighs apart.

“Yes,” Keith says, arching further. “Need it. You. _Shiro_.”

As Shiro lines himself up, Keith reaches back and snatches his human hand. The fingers go immediately to his mouth, where the sensations spike even higher.

“Taste good?”

It’s hard to make words while sucking on Shiro’s fingers, so Keith just purrs happily. The blunt head of Shiro’s cock presses against him.

Keith knows his body is slick and primed for it, but Shiro is still big when he starts to push in. Fucking huge.

 _Perfect_.

Keith pushes back with his hips, getting Shiro to slide just a little bit more in. Instantly the metal hand clamps down on Keith’s hip. “Wait, fuck, shit— _wow_.”

There isn’t another time Keith can remember Shiro cursing so much, and he feels himself preen at it. His fangs scrape the pads of Shiro’s fingers.

“Keith, _baby_ , you’re— that— I’ve never felt anything like it.” The words are grated out of him as Shiro pushes deeper. There’s almost no resistance, Keith’s body easing him in where Keith needs it. He’s so wet, nearly throbbing around Shiro’s cock, and he still hasn’t taken all of it. He mewls for more, his head ablaze in senses.

“It’s like… sucking,” Shiro folds down over him, forehead pressing against Keith’s back. “Keith I—“

Something blurs then for Keith. It’s like a separating line is washed away and Keith’s mind is _opened_. The only thing he can liken it to is the lions bond. It's like when he was him but _also_ them.

Except this one isn’t a mental pathway between himself and a robot lion. This one is between him and Shiro. All of a sudden Keith can feel himself and _not_ himself. He can feel everywhere Shiro is touching him, but he can also feel his fingers in his own mouth, the hot sensation of tongue and teeth.

He can feel his cock being worked over, the impossible sensation around it that he can’t even believe.

“ _Shir_ ,” he gasps, around the fingers. “Can feel you.”

Shiro kisses his shoulder blade. “I can feel you too,” he voice sounds ravaged.

Keith shakes his head, pulling the fingers out for just a moment. “No,” he says, “Can feel you in my head. Like… like the lions.”

Shiro groans again, hips shifting. “What?”

Keith squeezes down on Shiro’s cock and gets a shiver of his own from the rebound. “I feel what you feel.”

Shiro is breathing hard against him, almost nuzzling. “Really?”

Keith nods.

“Fuck,” Shiro says. His hips shift again as if to pull back, but he can’t, Keith’s body is already too tight on him. “Ah, what do I…?”

Keith licks at Shiro’s fingertips, enjoying each like a delicate note of spring blooms on his tongue. “Don’t pull. Just—“ he nods sort of at the holoscreen where the men are almost to their third finish. Keith feels hot at the sounds of it, the obscene way they’re joined and touching each other, bringing orgasm after orgasm.

“Touch me. I need more than one,” Keith pants.

Shiro’s free hand instantly moves up Keith’s torso and down his arm. “More than— _ah_ , one?”

But Shiro touches the gland then and Keith moans at how good the pleasure is that sparks through him. Where they’re joined he pulses hot, working Shiro’s cock inside him, starting that slow rock. Shiro’s teeth scrape against his shoulder blades.

“Orgasm,” Keith says when he recovers.

Shiro groans. “Baby I’m barely going to survive one.”

Keith purrs at that and nuzzles his hand. “You can…” Words are hard. Instead of fight with them, he takes Shiro’s hand and moves it down beneath him to his cock.

The large palm curls immediately around him. “This good for you now?” He says and strokes softly.

Keith whines and squirms. His first orgasm is so close now. “Yeah,” he says, “just needed—“

Shiro’s hand then becomes firm, confident. He uses the saliva and slick to begin jerking him off. “You just needed to be warmed up, huh?”

Keith suddenly can’t breath. Shiro’s rocking inside him, hand unforgiving on his cock. He wails at the sudden surge of feeling, the molten pleasure that is his and Shiro’s. They mix together and it’s like Shiro is inside him, really truly inside him. He hears the words almost before Shiro can say them.

“You’re so amazing like this, so hot I can’t even stand it,” he whispers them against Keith’s nape, devilishly close to his gland. “Gonna come for me now?”

Keith must make a sound of agreement, because Shiro’s hand speeds up. His mind is lost in the colors and smells, the feelings that Shiro blows through him.

“That’s it,” Shiro groans, “wanna feel it around my cock, it’s so good, come on baby.”

He hasn’t said it, but Shiro is thinking _it’s never been like this. Nothing has ever been like this._

Keith can hear him and it just—

Something more Galran than Human spills from Keith's throat then, and beneath his claws the sheets tear. He begins to come.

It’s a wallop of pleasure, and they rock hard through it, his cock spilling and spilling in Shiro’s hand. It feels amazing, stunning. Even Shiro is breathing strangely against him, trying to contain himself, trying desperately not to come with how good it feels. Keith knows this as if it were himself, and it feels powerful to know that Shiro is so wrecked by him. That Shiro is only barely holding back. It adds to the pleasure of his peak.

When the daze of the orgasm falls off, Keith’s finds himself still hard, he needs—

“More.”

And Shiro doesn’t disappoint. Without missing a beat he starts moving Keith again. He touches Keith everywhere but the glands, and Keith can tell it’s because if he does that’ll be the end for him as well. How valiantly he’s trying to satisfy Keith makes Keith feel all fuzzy inside. His love for this man expands in his chest and pushes him close to his second end.

They get through the second orgasm with Shiro’s hand on his cock. While Keith is still spilling and panting Shiro says, “let’s see what else will set you off.”

Shiro’s campaign then is a valiant one. He finds that all the Human standard places work now that Keith’s warmed up, and he talks Keith through them as he does. It's like a sex-talk, but infinitely more lewd. At each point of interest Shiro also interjects his own filthy opinion and adoration of Keith's body, holding Keith tight when he squirms in hot arousal.

Shiro touches his balls, sucks the side of his throat, and plucks and tweaks at Keith’s nipples until Keith is crying out, nearly there. To his surprise, Shiro then trails nails up Keith’s inner elbow, dragging fiery lines across the gland there. Keith comes hard for the third time and Shiro just manages to hold out through sheer force of will.

“How many?” Shiro pants. He sounds ruined, feels ruined. Keith’s hole is so slick that there’s a little more room to move. It’s better and worse at the same time, Keith can feel those illi as if they were clutching at his own cock, alien and so good. It does feel sort of like sucking, but also just like a strange ribbed and massaging toy. But more real. Softer.

He curses in Galran, trying to pull his own mind back out. Shiro said… asked…

“Five or six usually.” He tries to think about it more clearly. It’s usually such a hassle to get himself to release that Keith doesn’t bother with penetration. He’d had one or two incidents in youth where he’d panicked not knowing how to get his fingers unstuck without injury.

“Oh stars,” Shiro says.

It almost draws a laugh out of Keith. “Gonna quit on me now Captain?”

The snarling bite he gets on his neck is answer enough. “As many times as it takes.”

Keith does laugh then wildly at his ridiculous, ridiculous man. Shiro silences him by reaching up and shoving his sticky, come-covered fingers into Keith’s mouth.

It’s an instant dose of fire to Keith’s veins. It’s his own come, but the flavor is still like a palette smear to his senses. Delicious and interesting, he dedicates himself to licking and sucking at the mess.

“That’s it,” Shiro croons into his ear. “Needy baby.”

The holoscreen video has ended at some point, and so Shiro’s dark voice takes up all the space in the room. Keith could listen to him like this forever.

“Lick me clean and maybe I’ll—“ he kisses just outside the neck gland.

Keith wants. He’s so revved up, awash in chemicals and sensations. He can’t even imagine how good that could feel, if Shiro put his mouth on the most sensitive…

So Keith sucks dedicatedly, and Shiro rocks into him. “Good,” he whispers, “so good for me.” Shiro touches his hair and his hip and his swollen nipples. He even reaches down and smears what has started leaking off the tip of Keith’s cock. “I can’t wait to come inside you,” he murmurs. “Will you be able to feel that? In here?” His hand runs through Keith’s hair.

Keith already knows he will. Shiro is a bleed into him that spikes every time he finishes.

“Can you feel how much I want you, how much I love you? How fucking tight and hot and amazing you are on my cock—“

Keith whines and takes the fingers deep into his mouth. He squeezes on Shiro, arching what little he can.

Shiro presses in deep, grunting at how the illi writhe on his swollen cock. He needs to come bad, he’s going to— _he can’t hold—_

“Do it,” Keith says. He tightens again, so close. He knows Shiro will push him over.

Shiro says something, a blurred sound or word, and then his mouth moves over that gland on Keith’s neck and _sucks_.

It is, by a magnitude of ten, the most intense thing Keith’s ever felt. He comes immediately, or at least he thinks he does. He makes some sound and is sent asunder from himself, torn away in the pleasure of it. In it is Shiro’s pleasure, the desperate slip because he can’t stop it, the thunderous pulsing of it in his veins. It’s red and black and bursting through him. He rocks into Keith’s hole, filling and filling him. Keith feels it in a hundred different ways, physically and mentally and reverberating through their bond.

 _Bondmate_.

He didn’t know it would feel like this.

Everything.

When Keith is finally aware of his breathing, he feels the pressure of Shiro on his back. They’re collapsed in the sheets, sweaty and gasping for air. Shiro is still buried inside him, and Keith can feel the washed out hum of his pleasure, the overwhelming love that is still thick between them.

In the tattered sheets he finds one of Shiro’s hands and twines them together.

“Ah,” Shiro says. His throat sounds a mess. Keith hums.

They lie there longer still. Keith’s still hard, and he wonders if he should mention it.

Then, as though Shiro could hear him, he says, “That was only four.”

Carefully he turns them onto their sides, spooned close where they’re still attached. Shiro’s other hand wraps around Keith’s cock.

“Okay?”

Keith hums again. He’s exhausted, but it’s true he can feel the need for at least one more.

After the blaze of the last one, this one is gentle. Shiro kisses his cheek and neck and shoulder, sliding his hand up and down his cock.

“I can’t believe you,” Shiro coos in adoration. “Every new thing I learn about you is amazing. You’re amazing. I love you so much.”

Keith flushes at that tenderness. The 'I love yous' are not exactly new, but he still feels fluttery every time he hears it.

“I love you,” he whispers back.

This last orgasm, when it comes, is like a gentle wave. Shiro can’t touch his glands for the sake of his own sensitivities, so he just works Keith up and gently tips him over.

Keith moans in Shiro’s hold, feeling the peppered kisses across his face. He tilts enough to catch Shiro’s lips and they still taste pink.

The extremeness of his senses though is beginning to fade As he comes down from his last orgasm, body relaxing, the mental connection pulls back too. It’s almost strange for Keith to be alone in his mind then. He feels only his own languid pleasure, and for the first time there's a lack beside it. He wishes he were so intertwined with Shiro always. 

Even if that would be too messy for day to day life.

Shiro is able to pull out with Keith finished, so he does so and bundles them in what is left of the blankets. Keith feels bone-tired but happy, happier than he’s ever been.

“Bondmate,” he says, because he can’t go a moment longer without Shiro knowing. “That’s another Galra thing.”

“Bondmate?”

Keith turns to face Shiro, still tucked close. He pressed a hand over Shiro's heart. “Bondmate.”

Shiro nods solemnly as though Keith has conveyed everything about this. He places his own hand over Keith’s chest. The purr rumbles up into Keith’s chest and he smiles, heartsick and happy.

“Thank you for telling me,” Shiro says, “for showing me.”

Their heads tilt together then, foreheads touching. “You love me,” Keith says. He’s known it and heard it so many times before, but for the first time he’s felt it, truly felt it from inside Shiro’s own head. There’s something infinitely precious about that, witnessing the depth and width of Shiro’s love. He can’t believe even for a moment he was afraid that Shiro would reject him or find him too different. He felt the way Shiro saw him, how tenderly he adored every unusual piece of him.

“I love you,” Shiro says.

Keith returns the words to Shiro’s lips, wrapping his arms around him. It’s the most home, the most himself he’s ever felt. He licks the corner of Shiro's mouth and tastes the pink. He thinks, then, that it tastes like love.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to skip some of the juiciest weird-biology suggestions because I became dedicated to "what would pass as normal to Keith so he would never realize he was Very Alien in bed?"
> 
> This was super fun though, I'd love to try some more obviously weird biology in the future. 
> 
> Comments fuel my soft filth brand! I'm @an_aphorism on twitter where I talk soft boys and kink. 
> 
> Biology choices nitty gritty (for the curious):  
> Xilth Glands- three glands on the body at vulnerable junctions. These must be stimulated in Galra for arousal, they are also incredibly sensitive and pleasurable. Stimulating glands also causes a transition in the ass for penetration, starting lubrication and arousing the cilia.  
> Hyperesthesia- intense sensory output that increases as arousal increases. Touch, taste and smell start blending together sort of like synesthesia.  
> Haptic Feedback/Mindmeld- At the very end of hyperesthesia Galra senses tip into a shared mindspace, good for bonding and coupling, it only occurs between bondmates or long term and intimate partners.  
> Reverse Knot/Cilia- Holds the cock in, allows in breeding pairs for impregnantion, otherwise it's just a real fun time.


End file.
